A fluffy tale of stew and dogs
by jcrycolr3wradc47
Summary: Ludwig occasionally needs some looking after. On this occasion it's Feliciano who delivers. Human names used, GerIta flavored. Written for MariaBloodwell.


Ludwig was feeling relaxed. For such a uptight, strict and "anal ass waxer" as Alfred has once put it, this was kind of a big deal. It wasn't of his own violation though.

No, he was here, in bed, at 5:30 at night because Feliciano had taken one look at him when he walked through the front door and exclaimed "Mio Dio!" and ushered him off to bed.

He felt he should be doing something, but every time he tried to leave bed, Feli appeared and asked him, in an almost overly excited voice, if there was anything Luddy needed help with? Or did he need food? Water? Wine? To use the bathroom?

In all honesty Ludwig couldn't decide if he was exasperated, embarrassed, or flatter by all the affection being showered on him. At the moment he was a jumbled mix of all three.

Feliciano was in the kitchen making… something. Ludwig was willing to guess it was pasta related. His golden retriever was laying on the rug next to the bed, seemingly asleep, however Ludwig was willing to guess it was spying on him for Feli.

Bruder seemed to have disappeared for the night, something Ludwig didn't think could possibly be a coincidence. He was trying to puzzle out what Feliciano must have bribed him with when the door was carefully nudged open by an uncharacteristically cautious Italian.

"Ve- Ludwig, I brought you some Steckrübeneintopf." His pronunciation was horrible, but Ludwig was impressed enough that it wasn't pasta that it didn't really matter.

"A-ah danke, Feliciano." He said, quickly sitting upright and allowing the other man to put a tray and dish on his lap. The stew smelled delicious, and Ludwig's stomach rumbled, his choice not to eat lunch catching up with him. Ludwig blushed but Feliciano smiled and giggled.

"Someone is hungry, si?" He said sitting down on the bed next to Ludwig. He was still wearing his apron that was slightly splattered with broth. In the half light of the lamp and setting sun Feliciano looked very… handsome. His eyes where wide open and a smile still lingered on his lips.

Ludwig felt positively underdress. He was wearing a pair slacks and an old soft button down shirt. (That was about as casual he ever got.) But he felt washed out, when compared to Feli. He knew he probably looked tired and his hair was gradually losing its' will to stay in place.

"Luddy?" Feliciano's voice brought him back to the present. "Are you okay ve? Should I call-" the Italian started to get up, looking concerned, before Ludwig placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Nein. I was simply distracted. Please," he swallowed, "stay?" the last part came out very quietly, but Feliciano must have understood because he smiled and sat back down on the bed.

Ludwig picked up the spoon and started in on the stew. It was some of the best he'd ever had. Trust a gourmet to be able to pick up on the subtle flavoring in almost any dish, no matter where they were. The golden retriever had found attention at Feliciano's hand, getting rubbed and scratched behind the ears.

There was a relaxed silence between the two, only the quiet 'click' of metal on glass and the sound of Feli's quiet cooing at the dog. Ludwig finished the bowl, feeling the tension that had persisted throughout the day loosen and dissolve. His breathing was deep and content, fueling the contented feeling in his chest.

"Feeling better?" Feliciano asked, looking at Ludwig hopefully.

"Ja. Danke Feliciano." He replied letting his own mouth tip up in a small smile.

"Ve! I'm so happy I could make Luddy happy." He bounced on the bed slightly before getting off to take the tray and plate downstairs.

Ludwig hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed and starting to prepare for bed. He could hear the other man clearing the dishes and locking the doors. He was back in bed before Feliciano even started feeding the dogs. His mind was slightly foggy, in a good way, a fog that comforted and cleansed. He was struggling to stay awake, thank the other man for his wonderful care….

Feliciano tiptoed up the stairs. He'd left the light on for Gilbert, and the extra key was hidden on top of the door frame as always. He's made sure *Blacky, Blitzer and Duchess were fed and put in their kennels for the night. Checked all the windows and turned out the lights. *(the dogs names.)

He looked into Ludwig's room. The light was still on but the other man appeared to be in a deep sleep. Even the lines on his face had smoothed out. His breathing was deep and regular. Feliciano smiled, gently brushing a wayward stand of blond hair off the German's face. He gave him a light kiss on the forehead, giggling quietly when Ludwig's nose crinkled slightly.

"Buona note, ti amo." He whispered before turning out the light and heading for his guest room.

-Fini


End file.
